


A Slave's Debt

by InnocencePoisoned



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: All characters - Freeform, All kinks, Ashley and kaiden, Everyone Is Alive, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Kinks, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Shepard Twins, Slavery, Smut, So much smut, Swearing, ginger shepard, messed up timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocencePoisoned/pseuds/InnocencePoisoned
Summary: Siren used to be a sex-slave, until she was rescued by Commander Shepard himself.
She doesn't know much besides to please people so whenever the opportunity arises, she tries fuck another member of the Normandy.
Join Siren on her sex adventures through species, genders and kinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write smut for basically every character but I don't the patience to set up a new lead every time so I made Siren- who will willingly fuck or be fucked by anyone, without any strings attached.
> 
> Enjoy!

I didn't consider myself human.

At least, the slavers never treated me as such. To them I was just another piece of meat to work out all their deprived fantasies on. I got used to endless hours of being abused in every hole and surviving only on the slop they would feed me every week. I didn't know that that wasn't a good life. I only knew that I was lucky they didn't kill me or maim me too far that I couldn't be sold.

So when I was rescued by a soldier in black and red armour who claimed to want to help me, I could only wonder how to get the armour off and my mouth around them.

They took me on a shuttle and sat me down on one of the benches. My saviour waited by the open doors of the shuttle with gun drawn and watching the surroundings. Two others then joined us; one with metal skin and the other with blue armour.

“Shepard, there are no more survivors on this station.” the metal one said.

My saviour hopped into the shuttle after them and banged on the wall. We were up in the air a second later. I was used to shuttles, sometimes I had to meet up with a client rather than them meeting me.

My saviour and the one in blue then took off their helmets. A man with ginger hair and stubble and a woman of dark hair and dark eyes. The woman surveyed me cautiously while the man settled on the bench opposite me with a sigh.

“Can you understand us?” the woman asked. I might have been offended, but then I remembered the girls who only knew commands. Where were they?

“They taught me to speak and gave me a translator. Am I going to another client?”

The two humans exchanged looks and the ginger man shook his head. “The station has been disabled. All your slavers on there are gone. You're free now.”

I frowned. Where would I go if my slavers were gone? Who would feed me? “Am I working for you now?”

“Shepard, her vital signs are all green. She's been undernourished but kept safe. I suspect that she was their prized slave.” the metal one said. I looked at her curiously; her hair was a solid piece and there were faint lines running under her hard skin.

“Are you a robot?” I asked her.

“I am EDI, an AI, and this is my mobile unit.” she replied.

I wondered how I was supposed to serve a robot. Would she even feel it?

The ginger man coughed and I turned to him again. “I'm Commander Shepard of the Normandy. This is Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams. What's your name?”

I frowned. Shepard. I had heard that name somewhere before. “I don't have one.”

“What did they usually call you?” Ashley Williams asked.

“Whore. Bitch. Slut. Cunt. Cumdumpster-”

“Okay!” she cut me off before I could continue.

“Well, at least we know exactly what kind of slaver's ring we stopped.” Commander Shepard said. “What would you like to be called?”

I considered it for a moment before shrugging. “My first master called me Siren. He said it was because he crashed his ship to get me.”

“When were you first taken?” Ashley Williams asked softly.

“He took me when I was six. But he trained me when I was thirteen when I tried to kill him for the first time.”

“You waited that long to kill him?”

“Masters don't feed the bad girls. Or they kill them. I liked living too much before that.”

The shuttle went silent and I was aware that we had stopped moving. Were we in their ship? The two humans exchanged that worried look again. The shuttle door opened and the EDI stepped out. It was bright wherever we were and I squinted against it. I didn't move from my seat.

“Are you going to keep me?” I asked them. “I can service your crew, if you want. I've been fully trained for any species. Even hanar.”

Commander Shepard chuckled. “Oh no. We won't need that. Ash,” he turned to her. “Can you spare some clothes for her? Just until we can take her to the Citadel or someplace.”

Ashley Williams gave me a weak smile. “I think I have just the right colour sweater for you.” she took my hand and led me out the shuttle.

I didn't know what part of the ship we were on, but there was crates stacked up on one side with what looked like someone tried to make into a room. There was another shuttle opposite us hanging from the ceiling. A man had stepped out from our shuttle to walk to a counter and started tapping away on a screen.

“Is this your ship?” I asked Ashley Williams as she guided me through the room. 

“Actually this ship belongs to the Commander. I'm just a henchman.”

The elevator brought us up to another floor, where Ashley Williams led me to a room with a large window overlooking the stars outside. She sat me down on the couch before digging through a bag and pulling out some clothing. I looked down at my own clothing- a loincloth and a band around my breasts. I was supposed to be presented today but I was interrupted midway through getting ready by the sound of explosions.

“Am I not dressed enough?” I asked, eyeing the green sweater she held out to me.

“It's lovely, just...” she scratched the back of her head nervously. “I'm not sure the crew would want you wandering around practically naked, you know. And I'm sure that it's quite chilly.”

Now that she had pointed it out, a cold shiver ran down my spine and collected as goosebumps along my arms. It was very cold on this ship. I took the sweater she held out to me and slipped it over myself. I was instantly a little bit warmer. She also offered some more clothes but I turned them down. I didn't want to owe her more than I already did.

“If my masters are dead,” I started when she sat by the bookshelf and began the process of removing her armour. “Then what is to become of me?”

She sighed. “To be completely honest, I have no clue. Shepard's probably deciding on that now.”

“I can stay here.” I offered. “If you do not require me on my knees then I can help around the ship. I can cook, or clean.”

“I think we're going to have to leave you at the Citadel with some therapists. Being in slavery for as long as you have usually puts people in the hospital for a while.”

I frowned. “I cannot go to the Citadel. I was supposed to be sold there today before you arrived.” I looked up at her in fear. “If they find out I am still alive then they will kill me to avenge my masters. Please, please, don't leave me there.”  
How did I not realise this earlier? The Citadel was more a dangerous place to me right now than Omega.

Ashley Williams worried her lip between her teeth. “I'll have to tell Shepard. If there's no safe place, then maybe we can keep you on the crew for a while. But I can't make any promises.”

Relief made me slump back into the couch.

The door behind us opened to show Commander Shepard with a grim look on his face. “Ash, I need to talk with you.” he said, walking back out before she could respond.

I wanted so desperately to listen in at the door to whatever it was they were saying, but who knew what they would do if they caught me eavesdropping. So I sat in the warm sweater Ashley Williams had given me and stared out towards the stars. I hardly ever got to watch them fly by like this. Usually I was too busy servicing or resting up to notice such small things.

The door reopened faster than I thought it would, Ashley Williams and Commander Shepard walking back in with smiles on their faces.

“So, Siren. Since the galaxy's gone pretty much to shit at the moment, you can stay on the Normandy for as long as you need.” Commander Shepard said, running a gloved hand through his messy hair. I thought soldiers were required to cut their hair. “I don't know where you want to stay though. I think we have an extra bunk laying around somewhere.”

“She can sleep in the Med-bay, Commander.” another women- older- walked in, dressed in a medic's uniform. “I'll need to give her a look over anyway.” 

“Are you sure, Doc?” Commander Shepard asked. “Won't you need those beds?”

“Nonsense,” she waved her hand, holding out the other one for me to take. “I'm Doctor Chakwas. Would you care to join me in the Med-bay?”

I nodded, if only because she seemed nice and I wanted to see more of this ship.

She led me just down the hallway, which revealed to me the Mess- where there were several crew members seated and eating. I also saw another crew member who was much more muscular than the others, with a tattoo on his neck, by the counter. He turned just as I walked inside the Med-bay and I decided that- if he would let me- I would definitely let him use me, even if I wasn't a slave any more.

“Now, you can chose any one of these beds. They're much more comfortable than a cot.” the Doctor said, pointing me to four beds.

She went to a table of instruments, digging through drawers to find something. “I used to help a lot of slaves back when I was younger. Some of the ships I served on did many a rescue mission.” she said in a fond voice.

“Did you enjoy it?” I asked, because it sounded like she would want a conversation and I wanted to know more about the people I was now surrounded by. 

“Oh yes. I met many interesting people. But it strained after a while.” she turned back to me, standing exactly where she had left me. 

“Don't you want to sit down, dear?” she asked.

“You haven't told me where to sit yet, master.”

“There's no need for any 'master' business on this ship. Just take whichever bed you want and sit on that.” she said, tapping away on her omni-tool.

I took the one by the far left corner, where I could just watch out of the Med-bay windows at the crew sitting outside.

She came up to me and scanned me with her omni-tool. “When was the last time you engaged in sexual contact?”

I did a quick calculation in my head. “Two hours ago. There were three of them. An asari and two batarians.”

She blinked up at my answer but continued on. “Did they use protection?”

“No, the batarians came inside my ass and the asari on my face. My masters wouldn't let me get pregnant.”

“It's not just about getting pregnant, dear. Diseases and illnesses are still a threat.” she did another scan, slower this time and her tool beeped. “You're surprisingly clean. Disease free. But I'd still suggest taking a shower to wash them out of you. Now, about your diet. When was the last time you ate?”

“Yesterday. They feed me because I passed out in the middle of a service.”

“And water? Are you getting proper hydration?”

“They pissed on me when I passed out.”

She shook her head. “This is going to be harder than I thought.”


End file.
